


love you tenderly, love you sweet-- that's what i'll do

by jokeperalta



Series: 'hey! don't you dare touch amy junior' [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy discuss baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you tenderly, love you sweet-- that's what i'll do

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt from amy-dancepants on tumblr- I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this on ao3 but then I decided to link it to my other pregnancy related J/A fic in a new series where I'll post all pregnancy/baby/kid fics I write for them.

“I know I didn’t write it down but I mean… Raymond is kind of a timeless boys name, don’t you think?” Amy muses out loud.

Jake looks up from The List, eyes narrowed. “I worry about you sometimes,” he says.

“What? I’m just saying, it’s not a bad idea! Anyway, that’s a bit rich coming from the guy who’s first boys name suggestions were-“ Amy swipes The List from his side of the table to read from it “-‘John McClane Peralta’, ‘JJ (Jake Junior)’ and ‘Jacob Peralta II’. I would have crossed them out immediately if it weren’t for The List rule.”  

“Hey, they were good suggestions! Let the record reflect that I only agreed to cross them off very reluctantly!”

The List (Amy’s idea, upon realising she and Jake were never going to agree on names unless they laid the groundwork for agreement as early as possible) has taken up permanent residence on their fridge for the last three months as a baby name suggestion forum. The only rule of it was that neither of them were allowed to editorialise or even discuss any of each other’s suggestions until after Amy passed safely out of the first trimester. Thankfully, Jake’s suggestions got a little more serious as the three months went on.

Amy’s twelve week scan was this morning, and an perfectly healthy ultrasound picture is now on the fridge next to where they usually keep The List, thus:

“We’re supposed to be editing down our names, not adding to them,” Jake continues. “Plus, calling your kid after your boss is a bit weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but Holt’s not just a boss though, is he?” Amy reminds him.

(Jake remembers: their wedding day, sweating into his tux in a side room in the small resort in New Jersey and nervously smoothing the Kippah his mom bought him specially over his hair in the mirror. Thoughts of the hate in his parents’ eyes when they got divorced swirling around his head, worrying about it happening to himself and Amy one day. Half convincing himself that they won’t even get that far anyway because Amy will have woken up on her wedding day and finally seen the light that she could do so much better than him.

He remembers wanting his dad to walk through the door for the time-honoured father/son pep talk on his wedding day, but knowing for a fact he wouldn’t. He remembers Holt knocking on the door at exactly the right time to help calm him, fulfilling the role his father should have.)

“As a middle name?” Jake finally suggests. Amy nods, writing it down. “You should probably know my mom’s been angling for us to name it after her if it’s a girl.”

“Mine too.” They look at each other, alarmed at the potential for cold war between the Peralta and Santiago clans. “Even if we named her after both of them, you know there’ll be some passive aggressive comments about whose name we put first,” Amy says, shaking her head.

“True, _but_ -” Jake pauses for effect, holding up his hands. Amy raises her eyebrows, waiting for the joke she knows is inevitable. “- ‘Rita-Rebecca’ might just be the finest Latina-Jew name in history. I’m not sure we can pass up that opportunity for a new frontier in race relations, Ames. Our marriage might just be the beginning!”

Amy laughs, rolling her eyes at her husband. “No mom names!” she tells him decisively.

“No mom names,” Jake agrees. “So, how many names are left?”

Amy counts up The List, sliding her pen next to each item. “28 boys names and 36 girls names,” she tells him.

Jake blows out a long breath. “We have got a lot of work on our hands.”

Amy’s hand drifts to her stomach, to the barely-there bump under her shirt. Jake’s eyes follow her hand with the trace of a smile; even three months later he struggles to wrap his head around the fact his child is growing in there and how he can possibly love it so much already.  

“Lucky we have another six months to whittle them down, I guess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tags that I put on the Tumblr post which I love so I'm reproducing here:
> 
> #actual headcanon time: they eventually whittle down the list so much that they don’t have any names they can agree on #they have a baby girl who is nameless for the first week of her life bc they cannot agree AT ALL and the squad is not helpful at all #but then one day after they bring her home amy’s holding their baby and looking at her with such love in her eyes #and jake’s like heart eyesing over both of them because he can’t believe this is his family and how he got so gosh darn lucky #and amy’s been calling the baby ‘mija’ all week in place of a name because it’s what her mom called her and then watching them now #jake wants to preserve this moment in time so much that he’s like ‘why don’t we call her that?’ #amy’s like 'what?’ #jake’s like 'why don’t we call her 'mia’?’#and amy’s like ’…yeah!’ #thus their child’s name is mia peralta #BOOM


End file.
